<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Microcosmos by ak_bennington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466211">Microcosmos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington'>ak_bennington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want it, I got it: SakuAtsu NSFW [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Español | Spanish, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, PWP, Rope Bondage, SakuAtsu, Smut, Switching, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[SakuAtsu oneshots para la NSFW week y lo que surja] <br/>#2 Rope/Bondage - Don't go, stay the night <br/>"Microcosmos": Atsumu aprende que hay cosas que ni atándolas con cuerdas se pueden forzar, como el amor de Sakusa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want it, I got it: SakuAtsu NSFW [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Microcosmos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para la SakuAtsu NSFW Week: #2 Rope/Bondage - Don't go stay the night<br/>Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y no me lucro con esto. <br/>Espero que os guste y me disculpo por el PWP, OOC y posibles horrores.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">MICROCOSMOS</span>
</p>
<p>Estaba harto de aquella situación. A veces pensaba que se trataba del karma o que quizás lo estuviera haciendo a propósito para joderle pero, ¿por qué iba a querer hacerle eso a él?</p>
<p>Para empezar, nadie le había obligado a nada.</p>
<p>No iba a negar que él había sido quien empezó con el flirteo descarado pero si Sakusa acabó sucumbiendo a sus encantos, que no se dijera que no había sido en plenas facultades. Si pasó lo que pasó aquella noche que volvieron de salir con el equipo, fue cosa de los dos. Y lo que se suponía que no era más que una aventura de una noche, acabó repitiéndose cada vez que alguno de ellos tenía la suerte de tener una habitación individual.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera tenían que intercambiar palabra. Simplemente cruzaban miradas durante la cena o mientras iban en el ascensor y todo quedaba sellado al cerrar la puerta tras ellos.</p>
<p>Todo eso sonaba perfecto. Hasta que cada mañana despertaba en una cama tan vacía como su corazón.</p>
<p>Sakusa tenía esa manía. En cuanto terminaban de hacerlo, corría a la ducha a limpiar sus pecados. En realidad a Atsumu no le importaría si no supiese que no se trataba de una cuestión de higiene, pues dolía mucho más ese otro tipo de suciedad que la física. Al cabo de un año que llevaban viéndose, no había nada que no hubiesen hecho ya como para reaccionar de esa manera tan exagerada. A veces incluso habían repetido varias rondas, tentando al amanecer, a ver si así conseguía que se quedase con él. Pero nada había dado resultado.</p>
<p>–No te vayas, quédate esta noche –solía proponerle sin falta, esperando que algún día accediera.</p>
<p>Así que, cuando Sakusa trató de liberar las muñecas del nudo que se las ataba al cabecero y lo asoció con la sonrisa maliciosa de Atsumu sobre él, supo que estaba perdido.</p>
<p>–Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas, Omi-kun.</p>
<p>No se le pasó por alto la mirada desesperada que el moreno dirigió hacia la ventana.</p>
<p>Atsumu volvió a sonreír, porque todo estaba cerrado, tanto cortinas como persianas, sin posibilidad de saber qué sucedía fuera o qué hora era, pues así la falta de noción del tiempo podría jugar a su favor y el día les sorprendiera aún juntos.</p>
<p>–¿Qué eres? ¿Un vampiro para temerle tanto al sol? –susurró contra la piel de su cuello, casi rozándolo con los dientes–. ¿A qué tienes miedo entonces? ¿Por qué huyes?</p>
<p>Acompañó su voz de sus dedos, bajando por su cuerpo. Primero bordeó la clavícula, luego pasó por sus pectorales y, siguiendo una constelación de pequeños lunares que destacaban sobre su palidez, se recreó en sus abdominales, más marcados de lo habitual al tener tensos los brazos por encima de la cabeza por culpa de las cuerdas. No es que se pudiera mover mucho, entre eso y el peso de Atsumu, pero tampoco lo estaba intentando como mucha convicción.</p>
<p>¿Cómo hacerlo cuando toda la piel se le erizaba pidiendo más cuando Atsumu detuvo la mano justo debajo de su ombligo, donde el camino de vello oscuro solo indicaba una dirección posible?</p>
<p>Sabía lo que iba a encontrar, por eso había esperado a tenerle lo bastante excitado para proponerle lo de las cuerdas. Como imaginó, accedió sin pensarlo cuando Atsumu empleó todas sus artes para distraerlo. Sakusa podía ser un poco más reacio o especial que el resto, pero no dejaba de tener las mismas debilidades que todos los hombres.</p>
<p>–¿Me vas a contestar hoy por fin? ¿Quieres un trato? Si quieres que te libere allí, y aquí también –Miya acabó por deslizar la mano del todo hasta rozar su dureza. Solo una breve caricia, a modo de aperitivo para dejarlo con ganas de más–, vas a tener que colaborar.</p>
<p>Lo estaba disfrutando. Pero lo que más le gustaba no era tener el control y poder provocarlo sino comprobar cómo todo aquello también le estaba gustando a Sakusa. Se le veía en la cara, la mezcla de no saber si quería matarlo o follárselo con más ganas, y eso no hacía más que querer provocarle aún más para comprobar hasta donde llegaba y si conseguiría sacarle algo.</p>
<p>Y otra de las cosas que dejaban claro que estaba disfrutando de la situación era precisamente que no dijera ni una palabra, como si le estuviera retando.</p>
<p>Le pasó por la mente la idea de acompañar las cuerdas con una mordaza pero enseguida la desechó. Era mucho más excitante saber que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol por no darle el gusto.</p>
<p>Atsumu prácticamente se relamió ante el desafío.</p>
<p>–Está claro que algo debo gustarte. –Fue casi inconsciente que Atsumu se irguiera sobre sus rodillas para que pudiera admirar su cuerpo y Sakusa se lo comió con lo ojos–. Y está claro que tampoco es que te de asco. –Con lo mismo que se había enderezado, después se inclinó sobre él, amenazando con besarle cuando lo que hizo fue limpiar con el pulgar un rastro de semen en la comisura de los labios, enfatizando que sabía que su rechazo no era físico.</p>
<p>Se lo ofreció de nuevo, poniéndoselo delante de la boca y Sakusa accedió a chuparlo, respondiendo sin palabras a su pregunta.</p>
<p>Se mordió las ganas en los labios al notar la lengua jugar con su dedo más de lo necesario. Así no le costaría nada alcanzar un segundo orgasmo en tiempo récord.</p>
<p>Pero debía controlarse y ser cuidadoso porque aún quedaba tiempo hasta el alba. No podía quemar todos los cartuchos a la primera de cambio si quería que durase.</p>
<p>Lo habían dejado a medias para salir con el número de las cuerdas y era hora de reiniciar el contador.</p>
<p>–Estoy dispuesto a que pierdas la noción del tiempo y te sorprenda el día –y le susurró, sugerente–. Voy a convertirte en polvo.</p>
<p>Paseó la mirada por todo su cuerpo decidiendo qué hacer, o más bien, qué hacer primero, pues pensaba apurar toda la noche haciéndolo todo. Tal vez fuera buena idea terminar lo que habían empezado. No podía esperar a ver cómo se la chupaba de nuevo, esta vez con las manos atadas o respondía retorciéndose cuando lo preparara con la lengua, sabiendo lo puntilloso que era Sakusa para eso.</p>
<p>No le quitaba ojo, expectante y silencioso. La respiración alterada al notar cómo Atsumu alargaba la mano para coger un preservativo pero acto seguido lo dejaba sin abrir sobre el colchón, sonriendo mientras se colocaba sobre él haciendo que la erección de Sakusa rozara su entrada.</p>
<p>–Hoy quiero sentirlo todo, y quiero que lo sientas todo. Toda la noche.</p>
<p>No hubo necesidad de muchos más preámbulos, pues ya había sido dilatado lo suficiente con anterioridad, y lo aprovechó para que entrara del tirón hasta el fondo, sin quitar la vista de la reacción de Sakusa.</p>
<p>El cabecero dio una sacudida cuando, como un acto reflejo, tensó los brazos como si quisiera tocarle y hubiera olvidado que algo lo retenía. Arqueó la espalda y la derrota se le escapó por la garganta y Atsumu repitió el mismo movimiento, esta vez deleitándose en su propio placer al saberse ganador.</p>
<p>Ambos cuerpos volvieron a arquearse al unísono, comiéndose con la mirada, mientras Atsumu marcaba el ritmo según las reacciones de Sakusa.</p>
<p>Era consciente de que para alguien como él, algo tan simple como estar atado de manos, era importante, porque había muchas cosas que estaban escapando a su control y no estaba acostumbrado a eso.</p>
<p>Se lo había visto en la cara, al ver que lo harían sin condón, aunque eso solo fuese una pequeña parte de todo lo que implicaba aquella noche.</p>
<p>Terminaron uno junto al otro más sucios que nunca, cansados y luchando contra el sueño que amenazaba con vencerles cuando las primeras luces del amanecer anunciaban que en breve deberían bajar a desayunar con el resto del equipo.</p>
<p>Se les acababa el tiempo para decidir qué pasaría a partir de entonces. Si la luz borraría su amor, como las manchas que no deberían estar ahí en la ropa tendida al sol (*).</p>
<p>Atsumu había sido considerado, y no se había aprovechado de su situación para tomar una ducha cuando Sakusa aún estaba atado al cabecero.</p>
<p>Empezaba a temer qué sería lo primero que haría cuando pudiera mover las manos. Si intentaba estrangularlo podría estar incluso justificado, pero no le preocupaba tanto eso como el qué le diría. Si es que acaso le decía algo. Había aguantado sin soltar una palabra más que los sonidos incongruentes de placer y eso le confirmaba que Sakusa era muy consciente de lo que hacía y ponía todo su empeño en no dar su brazo a torcer. Eso no le aseguraba que decidiera salir por aquella puerta sin dar ninguna explicación.</p>
<p>Miya fue al baño y regresó con varias toallas, una de ellas empapada, y se sentó junto a Sakusa. Admiró su obra antes de hacerla desaparecer. Había sido especialmente descuidado a propósito con la intención de que el moreno se sintiera lo más incómodo posible sin poder huir a su habitual refugio donde volver a ponerse su máscara de indiferencia.</p>
<p>Le hubiera gustado poder dejarle marcas por todo su cuerpo que gritaran al mundo que había alguien más pero no era él quien debía decidir cuando estar preparado para desvelar algo así. Y si es que acaso lo estaba.</p>
<p>Con cuidado comenzó a pasar la toalla húmeda limpiando su cuerpo mientras Sakusa lo observaba. Todas las dudas y preguntas que le gustaría hacerle bullían en su interior, a veces entreabrió los labios para dejar escapar algo, lo que fuera que tirara de todo lo que tenía dentro hasta quedar vacío, pero los volvía a cerrar. Realmente no sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Sakusa cuando se acostaban, o qué pasó la primera vez que desencadenó todo aquello que comenzaba a volverse algo peligroso.</p>
<p>Quería preguntar pero ¿y si le decía que no quería que nadie supiera de su aventura porque se avergonzaba de él? Era muy probable que fuese algo así, algo debía haber que lo retenía y lo llevaba a esa forma literal y figurada de purificación antes de dejarlo solo como si fuese algo de usar y tirar. ¿Era eso lo que era para él?</p>
<p>Tampoco podía juzgarle si era lo que opinaba, aunque en su defensa debía decir que la reputación que se le suponía no era acorde a la realidad. Atsumu era un chico transparente y echado para adelante, sin tapujos, y estaba claro que daba una imagen más frívola de lo que era.</p>
<p>Quizás a Sakusa le atormentaba tener a alguien como él como una debilidad a la que no podía resistirse a pesar de todo. Era eso lo que le decían sus besos y las cosas que hacían, impensables para alguien con manías como las suyas. Debería sentirse orgulloso de poder provocar algo así en otra persona, y más tratándose de Kiyoomi, pero...</p>
<p>Continuó pasando la toalla hasta que todo quedó limpio. Lo hizo con lentitud, recreándose en su piel, en los lunares salpicados aquí y allá, sin querer mirarlo a la cara porque ahora era él quien se avergonzaba de haber hecho eso.</p>
<p>El mutismo de Sakusa, ahora que todo había terminado, dolía más que cualquier cosa, que cualquier estampida de la habitación aún con la cama caliente.</p>
<p>Los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por las rendijas que había abierto para avisarles de la llegada del día, reptando por su piel y haciéndola brillar sin que Sakusa se desvaneciera o se convirtiera en polvo.</p>
<p>Se inclinó sobre él para acceder a los nudos para desatarlos. Notó su respiración contenida al hacerlo pero no lo miró, concentrado en las cuerdas y en cómo justificaría las marcas rojizas que habían quedado en sus muñecas después de toda la noche. Los brazos debían dolerle pero no se había quejado en todo ese tiempo. Mudo.</p>
<p>A saber qué estaría pensando.</p>
<p>Si se hubiese desvanecido, podría haber visto su corazón frío y lejano, ese al que ninguna noche de pasión o imposición iba a acercarle. Él había hecho todo lo que había podido, y no estaba en su mano que aquello funcionara.</p>
<p>Sakusa se frotó las muñecas y estiró los hombros varias veces cuando fue liberado de sus ataduras y, sin más ceremonia, se vistió y se dirigió al baño donde se pasó cinco minutos, en lugar de los dos reglamentarios que acostumbraba, cepillándose los dientes.</p>
<p>Sentado en la cama, Atsumu podía oír correr el agua del grifo cuando Sakusa era extremadamente quisquilloso con eso.</p>
<p>De la reflexión que sin duda tuvo lugar allí dentro, no tuvo ninguna muestra cuando salió. Sin embargo, Atsumu quiso notar algo diferente en su actitud distante.</p>
<p>–Yo bajaré en diez minutos –dijo Atsumu.</p>
<p>Nunca habían acordado nada sobre este tema porque nunca había hecho falta, pero parecía lógico que Sakusa no quisiera que los vieran salir juntos de una habitación que no debían estar compartiendo.</p>
<p>En realidad tampoco había que ser muy espabilado para intuirlo pero, una vez más, no era su responsabilidad dar un paso más o quedarse donde estaba. Claro que le gustaría salir con él sin miedo, incluso presumirlo con orgullo. Estaba seguro de que en el equipo lo tomarían bien, Hinata casi los pilló una vez así que no le extrañaba que hubieran rumores. Todo sería distinto y maravilloso.</p>
<p>Pero si tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía... No era lo ideal, pero menos era nada. De momento seguían jugando en el mismo equipo, y debían aprovecharlo mientras durase, pues sin algo más de compromiso, aquella relación estaba destinada a terminar si algún día jugaban en equipos diferentes.</p>
<p>–Miya.</p>
<p>Su voz, más grave de lo habitual después de toda una noche sin usarla, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Justo estaba pensando que debía darse prisa si quería ducharse antes de bajar, ya resignado a que saldría de la habitación sin más palabras y todo volvería a la fachada de siempre.</p>
<p>–Qué –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación apática, como un suspiro cansado–. Me gustaría ducharme antes de bajar –añadió en una forma educada de decir "date prisa o no voy a poder bajar a tiempo sin que nos relacionen".</p>
<p>Por eso, Atsumu alzó la vista para encontrarse a Sakusa ya abriendo la puerta, como dejando entrar ese pequeño espacio de realidad que lo protegía. Como si no estar totalmente a puerta cerrada y medio camino de lo que eran para los demás, les situara en un limbo en el que no tenían que tomar decisiones pero tampoco era como cuando ellos dos estaban solos.</p>
<p>Había algo, en la figura contenida de Sakusa, de espaldas y sin querer mirar atrás, en aquellos tres minutos de más en el baño que debieron ser una eternidad. O quizás la eternidad fuera toda la noche, porque, de pronto, Sakusa cerró la puerta, volviendo al peligroso reino de ellos dos.</p>
<p>Atsumu se había levantado de camino al baño, sintiendo que había algo ahí y que estaba a punto de fastidiarlo.</p>
<p>–No me importa –dijo Sakusa.</p>
<p>No pudo preguntar a qué se refería en concreto pues calló sus palabras con sus labios y lo arrastró consigo hasta el baño, cerrando innecesariamente la puerta tras de sí.</p>
<p>En su microcosmos.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A: Aquí el segundo one shot. Quizás un poco apresurado pero como se me metieran 4000 palabras en cada uno, no los termino XD. Admito que me quedo con ganas de desarrollar más todas las historias ¡son tan preciosos!  También admito que este oneshot originalmente iba a tener un final más abierto o directamente iba a terminar mal, pero es que no puedo hacerlos sufrir, me niego, así que ¡hala! final feliz porque soy una ñoña jajaja.</p>
<p>Una vez más me disculpo por el PWP (he intentado que no sea demasiado por la week es NSFW, es lo que hay XD), si es un horror, si esta OOC etc, pero espero que os haya gustado al menos. </p>
<p>Espero también poder traer alguno más pues tengo un par por terminar aún (y otros que no he empezado T__T)</p>
<p>¡Besitos!</p>
<p>Ak</p>
<p>(*)El sol es un quitamanchas natural, por eso la ropa tendida al sol se ve más blanca.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>